During a manufacturing process of printed material, ink printed onto a substrate often offsets from the substrate to various parts of printing apparatuses and/or finishing equipment such as, but not limited to, rollers, winders, unwinders, die cutters, buffers, stackers, back sides of rolled and/or stacked printed substrates, etc.
Various conventional printing apparatuses prevent ink offset from a printed substrate to various parts of the printing apparatus within themselves during or before a print process by optimizing a number of different options that include controlling: 1) ink/substrate and/or drum/roller surface temperature, 2) drum/roller surface finish, 3) absence of relative motion between ink/substrate and drum/roller surfaces and 4) application of a release agent.
In conventional printed product manufacturing, a substrate, having been printed, is often made ready for finishing by rolling or stacking the substrate. Some of the release agent applied within a conventional printing apparatus may remain on the substrate after the printing process is complete as a side effect of the printing process. But, there is often not enough release agent remaining on the substrate to prevent ink offset from the printed substrate to various parts of the printing apparatus downstream of the one or more positions within the printing apparatus where the print process occurs, or of finishing equipment positioned downstream of the printing apparatus in the print product manufacturing process.